fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chalice of Truth
Chalice of Truth (真聖杯, Shin Seihai) is the second Augmented Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (ARMMORPG) developed for the Augma after the collapse of the Ordinal Scale. It is the main setting of the story Chalice of Truth: Singularity. History Following the deadly aftermath of Ordinal Scale, Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura was not charged for his crime. Instead, he was hired to help develop Chalice of Truth, a project that Ymir had undergone but had been unable to complete. Originally, it was meant to be FullDive but upon the suggestions of Professor Shigemura, Ymir made it into an ARMMORPG. The Chalice of Truth Closed Beta took place from October 1-15, 2026. The fourteen lucky beta testers were Shioko Kirigaya, Kirei Yūki, Keiku Ayano, Hanako Hasegawa, Ayumi Tsuboi, Tiffany Gilbert Mills, Nijika Karatachi, Nanairo Arshavin, Ryōta Sumeragi, Suguha Kirigaya, Asahiko Shinozaki, Eiji Nochizawa, Keita Minagami, Shino Asada, and Yūki Konno. The beta was explosively successful with the fourteen testers being internationally famous since Chalice of Truth was planned for international release. System Being of Augmented Reality, Chalice of Truth can and will be able to be played from anywhere as long as the player has the Augma headpiece. Upon entering the game, the user is asked to pick between two primary categories: Human or Servant. If the player chooses "Human", he/she is taken into submenu where they choose to either be Magus or Mortal. If the player choose "Servant", he/she is prompted to choose between seven classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Each of these classes has individual pros and cons. In the official release, two more Servant classes were added in the form of Avenger and Ruler. The central concept of Chalice of Truth is a series of wars between players known as Holy Grail Wars. In the beta, a Holy Grail War was held in order to test the capabilities of the game and the beta testers. Seven Masters and seven Servants were chosen and went to ultimately fight for supremacy. The beta was held in Tokyo and only allowed a lucky 14 people to participate in. Upon the official release, Professor Shigemura set up a network of GMs (Game Masters) to watch over one server. Since the game will only allow at most 32 players, Shigemura suggested multiple servers to accommodate for the many cities of Japan. Shigemura also implemented the unique "kill switch" only seen in Chalice of Truth. The "kill switch" only applies to players who had chosen Servant as their class. It basically is time-based. It is calculated off of an algorithm that accommodates for the player's logged-in time and their activity in-game. At 100%, the player is in tip-top shape. However, the more active in-game they are or the more time they accumulate (or both) will gradually decrease the gauge. It can only be abated in a "mana transfer", a procedure to which a Master donates his magical energy (in real life, it would be stamina) which is mana to his/her Servant. However, the act in which the mana is transferred would need to be done by bodily liquids, such as saliva or blood. If unable to make it in time for "mana transfers", the player's data wil be deleted and they personally would be unable to log in using that Augma. All players need to do is to get a new one and they would be able to log back in. Categories Chalice of Truth has two main player categories: Human and Servant. Human Human (人間, Ningen; lit. meaning "Man") is the first of the two main categories. The player will then be prompted to choose one of the two subcategories listed under Human. Mage If the player chooses this category, he/she is taken to another menu where they could choose through the infinitely many varieties of magecrafts. By default, a player can only have at most three types of magecraft upon starting the game. No one has gotten this far yet since the game has only been out for one month but after logging a certain amount of hours, the player will be able to spend their "hours" to purchase new magecrafts. A select group of mages will be chosen as "Masters" to which they will battle each other in what is known as a "Holy Grail War". This "Holy Grail War" is the central concept of Chalice of Truth. Mortal This is the weakest class and technically serves no purpose in Chalice of Truth. If a player so decides to be part of this category, they will be given some base stats and will be allowed to get one type of magecraft although extremely downgraded and weakened. Servant By far, the largest part of the player base is made up of those who chose the Servant category. This category is further split into subcategories made up of seven "classes" of Servants. Saber This class consists of those skilled with the sword. Shiota, Eiji, Sumeragi, Rain and Chelsea chose this as their class. The Saber class has the highest beginning stats in the game and has the most skills and the so-called ultimate skill known as the "Noble Phantasm". Lancer Those who are adept at the usage of a spear, lance or other long-range weapons (rapiers could also qualify although this would be bending the rules) will most likely choose this class. Illyasviel and Yuurei chose this as their class. The Lancer class has the worst luck stat and are more easily killed because of it. However, some Lancers will have a skill that would allow them to revive themselves after dying in a battle. Archer Archer is the supposed "largest" category of Chalice of Truth. Sinon is the only one of the gang who chose to be in the Archer class. Those who are adept with a bow, gun and any other projectile weapon will most likely choose this class. Archers have the nifty ability to partially bypass and delay the system's "kill switch". Archers also have the highest-ranking "Noble Phantasms" although not necessarily the most. Rider Riders are literally labeled by their name. This could technically be considered a sub-class to the first three since on horseback (or on anything that can be ridden). Riders can wield almost any type of weapon, making Rider the most versatile. Caster The Caster class is considered to be the weakest of the seven classes. Those who are prominent magic users in previous games will most likely be found in this class. Seven is the most prominent Caster. Assassin Dagger wielders would be found under the Assassin category. Quartz is the most prominent of the Assassins due to her unique usage of two daggers. Assassins also have the highest Hiding skill of all the classes, starting out the game with 800 skill level proficiency. Berserker In a way, Berserker can even outclass Saber in terms of strength. Tiffany and Asano are the two most well-known Berserkers in-game. Upon starting, Berserkers will have both the highest strength stat as well as the highest DPS stat. Most Berserkers will also have a high chance to be rendered "partially insane". Although this is only in-game, Shigemura worried that the effects of this partial insanity will carry itself into the real world. In the end, he installed a failsafe that activates when a player is about to go berserk in the real world. The failsafe sends a very short, very strong blast of microwaves that will fry the player's brain and will hopefully give them temporary amnesia. Shigemura made himself absolutely certain that the doses of radiation are not immediately lethal but will be lethal if accumulated. Ruler This class was implemented into the official release of the game on the Augma. To prevent fighting, this class was locked by the GMs and the one player chosen to be Ruler was chosen randomly among the player base and changed monthly. Ruler is basically an in-game GM that is there to prevent lawlessness amongst players. The Ruler has 42 "absolute commands" known as Command Spells which could be found covering their entire body. These commands will force a player to obey by sending specific artificial impulses using the Augma directly into a player's brain. Avenger This class was implemented into the official release of the game along with Ruler. Unlike Ruler, Avenger was allowed to be chosen by the player base although there is also only one Avenger. The job of the Avenger is to be their namesake by avenging the deaths of the other Servants. Avenger is most likely the last Servant to be killed. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Upon first logging into CoT, a player will be prompted to choose between Human and Servant before being again prompted to choose one of the subcategories. For Humans, the appearance of the player is the player's real-life appearance which can be changed later on. For Servants, the appearance of the player will depend on their class. For example, Sabers get elaborate sets of armor while Assassins wear flowing robes that make it easier to move quickly. Stats System Chalice of Truth isn't like many games in terms of stats. There are only six stats, Strength, Endurance, Luck, Mana, Agility and Noble Phantasm Rank. Strength Strength defines the player's ability in hand-to-hand combat. The higher the stat, the stronger they will be. Endurance Endurance defines the player's ability to hold drawn-out battles. The higher the stat, the longer they can be able to have a fight. This stat is one of the three stats determined by the player's real-life abilities with the others being Strength and Agility. Luck Luck is in the name. It defines the player's luck in battle. For example, the higher the luck stat, the more likely a player will dodge an enemy's lucky strike. Mana The Mana stat defines how well the Servant is in magic. It also defines how much mana they have in store. The Mana stat could potentially decide the battle since a higher stat would mean a greater chance of using higher-ranked magic to win. Agility Agility defines the player's speed in battle. The higher the stat, the agiler and nimbler their movement will be. Noble Phantasm Rank Better referred to as NP, the Noble Phantasm Rank defines the power of a player's Noble Phantasm, their ultimate attack. This attack is assisted by the system. The higher the rank, the more powerful and destructive the Noble Phantasm will be. Main Menu The main menu of CoT is an entirely new and very simple menu. There are two versions to accommodate for Human and Servant. Human Servant *'Skills': The icon for this option is crossed swords. Tapping on the Skills icon will transport the players to a submenu. **'Class Skills': This lists all of the class skills of the player. **'Personal Skills': This lists all of the personal skills the player has equipped. A total of five personal skills can be obtained and equipped. **'Buy Skills': Logging a certain amount of hours will give the player skill points. Engaging in battle will also give skill points. The player can use the skill points to buy more skills after their initial three default ones. *'Stats': The icon for this option is three bars of different lengths superimposed on top of each other. Opening this menu item will display a detailed list of all the stats the player currently has. *'Settings': The icon for this option is a gear. **'Change Appearance': Outside of battle, this option can be selected to change out of the player's armor and into casual clothing. When starting a battle, the player can just spend some MP to immediately manifest their armor and engage right away. **'Log Out': This option is locked until the end of the session since users need to be synced by logging in times. The GMs cannot have people randomly logging in and out. Combat Combat between players (most likely between Servants) can be initiated at any time. Similar to the combat system of Ordinal Scale, the stats of the player will not be shown. However, CoT has no such ranking system. As a Servant, the player will most likely be stuck with the same stats. The only stats that will change will be their health and strength. As a Magus, the player's stats can be increased by spending skill points. Actual combat is like any other game. Players draw their weapon and just start hacking and slashing. CoT has an MP (mana points) gauge that fills slowly over time but can be quickly filled by attacking another player. Upon getting their MP to max, a Servant will be able to use their ultimate skill, a "Noble Phantasm". After usage of said Noble Phantasm, the player's MP gauge will return to zero. Skills can also be used using the MP gauge but they also have cooldowns that vary in length. Updates Extra Classes Trivia *This ARMMORPG is based off of Fate's Holy Grail War system.